This invention relates to clips or fasteners and, more particularly, to a corner clip for a window product.
Prefabricated window products, such as double-hung windows, casement windows, sliding windows and patio doors are often cladded with metal on their exterior surface. Such cladded window products are disclosed in application Ser. No. 763,910, filed Jan. 12, 1977, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Many window products, including those described in the above-noted application, have a channel around the outer perimeter in which a fin can be rigidly inserted. The fin extends outwardly around the perimeter and is usually inserted within the channel by the carpenter in the field. The fin is usually of metal, as thin galvanized sheet metal, and is of sufficient strength to aid in the retention of the window to the rough opening in the building. Nails are driven through the fins to secure the window product to the rough frame.
Since the edges or fins extend outwardly along the sides of the window products, there is a void at the corners. It is desirable to attach a clip at the corner which engages the fins along adjacent sides to fill the void. The clips add rigidity to the fins and form a continuous fin around the entire perimeter. The continuous fin lessens airflow between the exterior and the interior side of the window product.
Corner clips have been installed by the carpenter placing them at the corner and bending tabs which extend from each side of the clip over the fins. If the crimping is not done properly, the clip will be loose at the corner or may completely detach from the fins after installation of the window product.
I have developed a clip or fastener that does not require that tabs be crimped over the fins, yet is capable of being inserted at the corner after the fins have been secured to the sides of the window product. The corner clip is securely retained by the fins, thus eliminating an undesirable problem.